One Night In Halloweentown
by Lab Angel
Summary: Title says it all.


Lab Angel: Hey everyone... um so yeah... Tis a Kingdom Hearts Fanfic... that's all... Oh and this was written for my favoritest person in the whole world. My Shu-chan! Forgive me if the smut isn't up to standards I was only 15 when I wrote this! Young age I know but oh well.

Summary: Riku's in Halloweentown for a break from Maleficent. While he's in Halloweentown he meets a very good looking vampire.

* * *

Riku

I guess I'm a wizard or something, I have a cape and hat on. That old witch wants me to relax, easier said than done. I guess it's Halloween in the human world as these ghosts and ghouls say; well beggars can't be choosers I guess. How was I supposed to get any relaxation here? If there's a party going on tonight, it's just exhausting, I sigh and sit down on the fountain wall. Looking around I see a very delicious looking vampire walking around with a goofy looking mummy and zombie. He's too beautiful to be walking around with such creatures. I stepped forward knowing that no one would know that I'm from another world. I cast a spell upon myself to make me invisible and moved toward the vampire.

"Hello." I whispered into the young vampire's ear, I felt the shiver go down his spine, whether it was from excitement or disgust, I'll know soon enough. He spun around and noticed that there was no one there, I knew he would wonder who had whispered to him. His companions stared at him for a moment before the mummy pulled on his jacket.

"Are you okay?" He asked and the vampire nodded, I smirked and leaned forward blowing into the vampire's ear making him shiver again. For a second he reminded me of Sora, I remembered Sora's weak point was his ear and got lost in my memories. As the vampire moved away I watched after him, the way he walked, smiled and talked it was all remembrant of Sora. I shook off the notion and made myself visible and followed him, I tapped him on the shoulder and he swung around nearly knocking me over the head.

"Are you guys new here?" I asked knowing these three haven't been seen around Halloween Town. Well that I've seen and I've been here for three days now, the only time I'll get to be by myself. The old witch wanted me back in the morning.

"Yeah, I guess we aren't really familiar faces." The vampire said rubbing the back of his neck.

"That's okay, you've come just in time for Halloween Town's Festival." I smile at them, thankful my smile is visible my mask only big enough to cover half my face.

"Yeah I think we noticed that." The mummy replied sarcastically, I glared at him.

"You don't have to be rude." I said patiently. "I was just trying to be nice, but I can see my presence isn't wanted, I'll leave you three in peace." I smiled at my own pun. I started walking away and got lost in the crowd that had just flooded the square, I jumped up on the wall surrounding the square and watched as the vampire moved away from the other two who were talking to Jack Skellington. The vampire seemed to be looking for me because he came right towards me, not noticing that I was sitting atop the wall above him, I was just to the right of him and decided to drop in on him, literally. "Were you looking for me?" I asked as he stared at me, another thing that reminded me of Sora.

"Yeah... Actually I was, I wanted to apologize for my friend's behaviour. He doesn't trust anyone, so like I said I just wanted to apologize." I smiled down at him and saw a distinct blush making it's way across his cheeks.

"That's not the only reason you searched me out is it?" I asked knowing full well the answer. He shook his head in answer.

"That isn't the only reason I sought you out..." His blush deepened.

"How long are you here?" I asked.

"Only tonight." He answered.

"How about coming to the hotel with me?" I asked wrapping an arm around his waist, I just barely registered the nod that he gave. I smiled over his head and lead him to the hotel, as we reached my bedroom, I unwrapped my arm from around his waist. "I didn't think a beautiful vampire such as yourself would be into guys." I smiled at him as I removed my cape and hat, shaking out my white hair. I kept my mask on despite my better judgement to take it off.

"Yeah... other than an old friend of mine no one else knows." His blush had gone away but come back as he spoke.

"Did you and this old friend ever sleep together?" I asked thinking back to Sora and wondering where he was. I saw the vampire shake his head a little embarassed. "Well would you allow me to show you how pleasureable being with another guy can be?" The young vampire sat there for a moment considering my offer and then he stood up, I thought he was going to leave but to my surprise he walked over to stand right in front of me.

"Show me." It was a simple demand, not a request but a demand. Before I had time to register what he had said fully I felt his warm lips pressed to mine, I didn't even stop to consider what I was doing instead I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer, I pulled away and looked into his deep haunting blue eyes.

"Are you sure you want your first time to be with a complete stranger?" I asked making sure, he nodded. "Okay." I pushed him down onto the bed and he lay there for a moment slightly bewildered, I lay down on top of him and ground our hips together drawing a moan from him. He arched his hips and I pulled away, he looked up helplessly at me, I smiled down at him. I leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Relax, just relax." I smiled and kissed a trail from his ear to his neck, as I did so, I unzipped his jacket and pushed his shirt up. I allowed him to sit up so I could take the shirt off of him, now he lay on the bed an invitation. I leaned forward and licked at his nipple drawing another moan from him, reaching up I twisted his other nipple with my fingers, I felt his arousal grow beneath my hips. I leaned up again and pushed his pants down his pale thighs, his arousal stood proudly between his legs, I smiled and leaned down. Taking all of him into my mouth, something Sora wondered about me was how I was able to deep throat him, something I probably won't ever be able to ever tell him. I deep-throated the vampire and heard him gasp, I started humming a tune that Sora and I had come up with when we were still planning to escape from Destiny Islands. The vampire went rigid all of a sudden causing me to come off of him, I looked up at him and saw that he was staring at me wide-eyed. He sat up and pushed me away from him, I looked up at him from where I was kneeling on the floor.

"Where did you learn that tune?" He asked looking a little bewildered, I stared up at him holding a puzzled expression, the only two who knew that tune are me and Sora. He reached out to touch the sides of my mask, I mimicked his gesture and touched the sides of his mask. We pulled each other's mask off and gasped, Sora dropped my mask, wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me. "Riku? Is it really you?" He asked, I didn't know how to respond so I didn't. I smirked and gave him my trademark kiss, that only he would know. I felt him lean into the kiss, I reached up and pushed his shoulder lightly, he knew what it meant and lay back. Instead of following him down though I knelt back down on the floor and took him into my mouth again, I heard him gasp, I started humming again and he moaned. I could tell he wasn't holding back any more, my only guess was the he was thinking about what I might think if we were ever to get back to Destiny Islands and I wasn't his first.

"Sora? Are you still sure that you want to go through with this?" I asked, seeing his smile and nod reassured. I reached up and put three of my fingers to his mouth, I saw him open his mouth and take my fingers into his mouth. I took Sora back in my mouth to stop myself moaning, I heard Sora moan around my fingers, I removed my fingers and pulled away from my little lover. "This will hurt less if the first time is from behind." I said, when I saw him shake his head I reached down to find his hidden entrance, he spread his legs further apart. "Sora, my love you need to relax." I whispered in his ear, I felt him relax underneath me, he was relaxed enough I pushed my first finger into him. I felt him tense up, smiling I kissed him, my free hand coming up to play with his nipple. When Sora moaned I took the oppurtunity to push my tongue in his mouth, I began to coax his tongue into my own mouth. When Sora started responding to my tongue I moved my finger to strike that little bundle of nerves inside him, I added another finger to his entrance, I was keeping him relaxed with my kissing.

"Riku." I heard him moan as I struck his nerves again.

"Sora you know that drives me crazy when you say my name in that helpless voice." I murmured inserting the third finger.

"Riku... please..." He moaned, I removed my fingers and placed myself at his entrance.

"Relax for me Sora." I whispered in his ear, feeling him relax, I pushed in him. I heard his gasp of pain and held still, waiting for him to adjust to my size.

"Riku... I- I think I'm ready." I heard him say and nodded, I pulled out a little bit and heard his pained-pleasured moan. I pushed in hoping to hit that spot inside of him, when I heard his moan held nothing but pleasure, I repeated my motion, I felt close to finishing and reached between us to grasp his arousal, I started to pump along to my own thrusting. Hearing his moans were starting to drive me crazy, as his body clenched around me I gripped him tighter and soon I felt his seed cover both of our stomachs. I thrust into him a few more times and was soon spilling my seed in his hot passage, I pulled out and the last of my seed mixed with Sora's on our stomachs.

"Sora..." I looked down at him where he still lay, covered in both my seed and his, he had fallen asleep. I can't blame him, it was after all his first time. Smiling I move to the bathroom, to get a wet wash cloth, I cleaned him off first and lay him beneath the blankets, then cleaned myself off and joined him. I kissed his forehead and fell into slumber with him. I woke up in the morning with a note on the pillow next to me, that got me mad.

_Riku_

_Sorry to have to leave but I have something I need to finish._

_Love,_

_Sora._

I glared at the letter and crumpled it, he had told me that he was only in town for the night but that didn't mean he couldn't have woken me to tell me himself. I growled and threw the letter across the room, getting up I dressed and opened a portal to Hallow Bastion. I was furious with Sora now, I don't care how important the business there was no excuse for a night like that and then a letter in the morning. I was anticipating the fight Maleficent told me was coming up between the two of us.

Sora

Donald, Goofy and I have been here plenty of times before, beating Oogie isn't something you forget easily. I'm here for something entirely different though, Grampa Cid told me to go to different worlds to make sure there isn't a heartless that I haven't faced yet. I've been back to Wonderland, the Jungle, Agrabah, Atlantis, inside Monstro, to Neverland where there was a new boss that was at the clock tower. Now I'm back here at Halloween Town, waiting for Jack who was late, probably has a big surprise for this year's Halloween festival.

"Hello." I hear someone whisper directly in my ear, I shivered lightly, then swung around to be met with nothing but air. I felt a tug on my jacket and turned to see Donald and Goofy looking at me worriedly.

"Are you okay?" Donald asked me, I nodded and a few seconds later I felt someone blow in my ear and shivered again. Thinking it a mere ghost that wanted to play games I ignored it, we continued on our journey to find Jack. Something made me think of Riku, but I didn't linger on thoughts of him. I felt someone tap on my shoulder and spun around quickly, nearly knocking a lordly looking wizard over.

"Are you guys new here?" He asked, he didn't seem to be from around here either but I didn't say anything.

"Yeah, I guess we aren't really familiar faces." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"That's okay, you've just come in time for Halloween Town's festival." He said with a smile, I felt my cheeks flush.

"Yeah, I think we noticed that." Donald said sarcastically.

"You don't have to be rude." He said patiently. "I was just trying to be nice, but I can see my presence isn't wanted, I'll leave you three in peace." I wondered if he was smiling because of that ridiculus pun he just let out. It wasn't very amusing but he left none the less, Jack had just joined us and was telling us what he was going to do for next Halloween, boring me to death. (A/N: Heh... Pun.) I moved away from those three to look for that wizard, I didn't expect him to drop down right next to me. "Were you looking for me?" He asked as I stared at him.

"Yeah... Actually I was, I wanted to apologize for my friend's behaviour. He doesn't trust anyone, so like I said I just wanted to apologize." I blushed when he smiled at me.

"That's not the only reason you searched me out is it?" He asked with a sly grin, I shook my head in answer.

"That isn't the only reason I sought you out..." I murmured my blush deepening.

"How long are you here?" He asked.

"Only tonight." I replied.

"How about coming to the hotel with me?" I felt his arm slip around my waist and I nodded. He lead me to the hotel, when we reach what I presume is his room I start having second thoughts, I felt his arm leave my waist and thought of running. "I didn't think a beautiful vampire such as yourself would be into guys." I watched as he removed his hat and cape, when I saw his white hair I started thinking of Riku. To my disappointment however he kept his mask on.

"Yeah other than an old friend of mine, no one else knows." I felt my blush returning.

"Did you and this old friend ever sleep together?" He asked I immediatly thought of Riku and shook my head a little embarrased. "Well would you allow me to show you how pleasureable being with another guy can be?" He asked, I was shocked for a moment but it passed, I stood up and stood right in front of him.

"Show me." I demanded than kissed him without a regard to what it might lead to, I felt his arms go around my waist. He pulled me flush against him, I pulled away and stared into his amazingly green eyes.

"Are you sure you want your first time to be with a complete stranger?" He asked, I could only nod. "Okay." I felt the bed behind me, I was suddenly on the bed, I was slightly bewildered. When he lay on top me and ground our hips together, I couldn't help the moan that escaped. When I arched up to him, he pulled away, looking up at him I saw him smile. When he leaned to whisper to me I shivered. "Relax, just relax." I felt him begin to kiss a trail from my ear to my throat, hearing the zipper on my jacket being drawn I felt like I didn't really want to do this anymore, but I didn't say anything about it. He pushed my shirt up and allowed me to sit up in order to take my shirt off. He leaned down and licked at my nipple drawing another moan from me, I felt his hand at my other nipple and felt my own desire growing. I felt the warmth of his mouth at my arousal, when he deep-throated me I gasped out, it took me back to when Riku did that to me. He began to hum a tune around me, it took me a moment but I realized it was the tune that Riku and I came up with back on Destiny Islands, I stopped responding to him. He stopped and looked up at me.

"Where did you learn that tune?" I asked as he stared up at me, he held a puzzled expression, immediately I thought of Riku. Reaching out I touched the sides of his mask, he repeated my gesture so that we were both poised to take off each other's mask. I pulled his mask off and he pulled mine, we both gasped at once, dropping Riku's mask I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. "Riku? Is it really you?" I asked hoping this wasn't some sort of dream, he smirked and pulled me down for another kiss, a kiss that screamed Riku's trademark. I leaned into the kiss and felt him push my shoulder slightly, a sign that meant he wanted me to lay back down, as I lay down he broke the kiss prefering to go back to his previous task. He deep-throated me again and I gasped out, he started humming again, making me moan. Knowing it was Riku I had no reserves about this now, I was worried when I didn't know that it was Riku, I wondered what he would think if I had gone to his bed and found that he wasn't my first. All thought was driven from my mind as he let go of me and looked me.

"Sora? Are you still sure that you want to go through with this?" He asked, I smiled and nodded. He put three of his fingers to my lips as I lay my head back down, I took them into my mouth and swirled my tongue around them. Riku went back down on me, making me moan around his fingers, when I felt myself close to climax, he removed his fingers and pulled away. "This will hurt less if the first time is from behind." Riku stated I shook my head and he understood, he reached down between my legs as I spread them. "Sora, my love, you need to relax." He whispered in my ear, I did as he said and relaxed, when he placed the first finger in me I tensed up, trying my best to relax. He smiled and kissed me gently, his other hand had found my nipple again and began to play with it, that made me moan in pleasure. He took the oppurtunity to gain entrance to my mouth, I felt his tongue coaxing my own out, we fought for dominance in my mouth. I lost that fight as his finger found that bundle of nerves deep inside of me, I was relaxed enough that Riku added another finger, again making sure I stayed relaxed, he continued to kiss me.

"Riku." I moaned as he hit the bundle of nerves again.

"Sora you know it drives me crazy when you say my name in that helpless voice." Riku murmured as he added the third finger, stretching me a little more.

"Riku... please..." I moaned, his fingers were removed and something bigger was placed at my entrance.

"Relax for me Sora." He whispered into my ear, I did as he asked and he penetrated me. I gasped out in pain, he was holding still letting me get adjusted to having him there, after a few moments it felt a little odd.

"Riku... I- I think I'm ready." I said uncertainly, he nodded and pulled out a little, I moaned half in pleasure, half in pain. He pushed back in and hit that spot right on, causing my pain-filled moans to become nothing but pleasure. He repeated his motions, when he was on the verge of climaxing, he grabbed my arousal and began to pump along with his own rythm. My moans were getting louder and soon I was coming, my seed spilling over both of our stomachs, I felt him thrust into me a few more times then he came inside me, when he pulled out the last of his seed mixed with mine on our stomachs.

I woke up laying next to him, I smiled and kissed him, looking around I saw it was day-time. I got up and got dressed, finding paper and a pen I wrote a quick note to Riku and left on the pillow next to him. "I love you Riku." I whispered in his ear and kissed him on the lips again, I went to find Donald and Goofy so we could get to Hallow Bastion.

* * *

Lab Angel: My poor Riku... Well this is a one-shot thing, so that's the only chapter there is. That's kinda wierd... I'm Sora-chan's Riku-chan, and this yaoi fic is about Sora and Riku... Incest thoughts! I love incest! Sorry to those who don't believe in incest but that's just the way the cookie crumbles. Oh wells! Laters! 33

Shu-chan: You're a big incest! xD lol


End file.
